When operated away from home, a mobile phone is typically found within arm's reach of its user. At home, however, a mobile phone and user are often easily separated. A user sometimes loses track of a mobile phone's whereabouts as the user becomes occupied with other endeavors or distractions, such as watching television or listening to a stereo. Often, a mobile phone is placed in a stationary cradle for recharging while at home. Given the increased distance between a mobile phone and user, an incoming mobile phone call can inconvenience the user when at home. Specifically, a ringing mobile phone requires the user to track down the mobile phone's location, identify the caller, and then answer the call. This process typically forces the user to miss portions of the television program or music the user was enjoying prior to the incoming call. Further, after answering the incoming call, the user has to watch television or listen to music while simultaneously conducting a conversation via the mobile phone.
With today's advanced consumer electronic remote control devices used to manage home entertainment systems, it is desirable to develop a remote control device (RCD) that includes a wireless interface communicable with a mobile phone. An RCD with a wireless interface could greatly reduce the inconvenience a user faces when encountering a mobile phone that rings at home.